The invention relates to a geodesic optical component consisting of a light-guiding layer on a substrate. The substrate surface is curved, and the shape of the curve determines the function of the component.
A component of this type can be used in optical telecommunication systems using optical waveguide fibers. For example, the component can be used in a repeater station between two parts of an optical fiber link, or in the transmitting or receiving stations at the beginning or end of an optical fiber cable.
The geodesic component can form part of an optical system integrated on a single substrate. The system consists of a light source and a light-sensitive detector. One or more optical components with special optical functions are inserted between the source and the detector. The optical functions that can be performed by geodesic optical elements include beam deflection, beam splitting, reflection and imaging.
In an article by W. L. Chang et al entitled "Geodesic Components for Guided Wave Optics" (Archiv fur Elektronik und Ubertragungstechnik (AEU) vol. 34, No. 10, October 1980, pages 385-393), the geometries and operations of different geodesic components are described. The designs of the optical components described therein involve the application of relatively large height differences in the substrate, on the order of a few millimeters. It is very difficult to produce such considerable height differences with the required accuracy by pressing or by etching. In order to be able to make integrated optical components or circuits in large numbers at a reasonable price, however, a technique of this type is nevertheless desirable.